


【盾铁】纸巾与第一夜

by Fanciszek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciszek/pseuds/Fanciszek
Summary: 晚上九点。Steve在超市里头转了好几圈，他抱起一卷纸，扔进空荡荡的购物车里。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	【盾铁】纸巾与第一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 盾铁垃圾联文活动  
写得不太好

我是一卷高档纯棉、触感极佳的卫生纸，我这么完美好用，只有这种长相跟我一样完美的人类才配使用我！他付款的时候，我就因他的外形而不停感叹着，感觉自己身上包着的密不透风的塑料都轻盈了起来。

然后他提着我往超市外面走。我猜测他的家就在附近，因为他碰见了许多他认识的人：一名红棕头发的飒爽女性、一名和他瞳发颜色一致但更为高大的男性，以及一名正在跑步锻炼的黑人男性。

最后我们——我真的很想用“我们”来称呼我和他——遇见一名小胡子男人。妈的，抓着塑料袋的那只手一抖，我差点被扔在硬邦邦的没有资格与我接触的地板上。他反应怎么这么大？我看看他。他脸颊显而易见地变得通红，和半分钟前健康泛粉的肤色大相径庭；我又看到那个小胡子男人……他眼睛好大，但好像有点矮。

虽然吹过的微风并不能撼动我的身躯，但我仍然随着它愤怒摇晃起来。男人！把注意力转回来啊！

他好像听到我的心声一样，打完招呼就很快把视线收回来了。除了脚步踉跄以至于把我晃到快吐以外，一切都令我万分满意。

但我没想到他会拿我来做这种事。

他把我拆开放在床头柜上，非常雅致地把我第一部分抽出一半挂在盒子边缘好摆个造型，我甚至都觉得自己变好看了一点点；然后他把自己埋在被子里，没一小会儿又脸色潮红地探出脑袋大口喘气，眼睛里湿漉漉的。哇，他在干什么？

我很快就明白了。过了一段稍长的时间，他把我的一小部分抽出来，放到他射精后疲软但仍旧、大得、呃……

你干什么！你别过来啊！

-

Tony把我困住了，我掉进他无意识搭建的魅力陷阱里。原谅我用这样诗意的表达，因为我需要它来掩饰我不能被别人察觉的欲望。

可能没人会相信，我还没有和任何一人有过非常非常亲密的接触，不是拥抱和接吻，它们还不够……是我想和Tony一起做的事，尽管他知道后一定会为此感到震惊并拒绝我。我不会让他、我非常想。也许我应该去表白，可万一表白后连朋友都做不成呢？不应该去冒这个险，在感情的事上我总不能果断作出判断。我会错过他的，我不能错过他。

我应该去，我应该去。等到合适的时机了——什么时候合适暂时还不在考虑范围内。等到那个时机，我就向他表达爱意。

可现在我只能把这种感情锁在脑子里。每次看到他的时候，这种感情就要在脑子里爆炸了，我好喜欢他。而当他无意识作出一点点与我亲密的姿态时，我就几乎不能忍受了，且总是在这种情况下落荒而逃。

现在下体的感受比脑子里的更难憋住。他刚刚看见并靠近我时，眼睛里映出我的影子（我能看得非常清楚）。他还对着我笑了一下，是笑了，对吧？我可耻地因为这个不带任何色情暗示的笑容而勃起，硬到发疼……我很少有这种感觉的。之所以是“很少”而不是“从未”，因为我以前就被他这样引到此般境地过。

我年纪算比较大的了，承认这一点，我完全不会因为性相关的事物而害羞，该有的性知识我都有，我只因他而显露这样的感情，他是第一个，第一个。

……这样很舒服。人们用无数个词语来形容“快感”，可我自己不能形容想着Tony自慰时的快感；这点快感把我心脏的缝隙填满，快溢出来了。为什么我们不能在一起？如果能和他在一起，就会一直感到很舒服，他会因为和我在一起而像我一样舒服吗。

好热。我难受地把脑袋探出来，在接触到温度稍低的空气后冷静了一点。它无法抑制了，我抚摸自己的阴茎，脑子里浮现出Tony，他的眼睛，他的神态，他的肢体动作，如果他跟我在一起后，可能出现的赤身裸体抱紧我的情景。头发黏在脸颊上有点难受。可抚慰带来的舒适感把难受冲淡了，我的眼睛始终聚焦在一点上，跟那点忽然会出现Tony一样盯着。

我咬紧后槽牙，实在是被快感激到指尖发颤，才终于想着Tony射出来。我抽出纸巾胡乱擦了一下，铺上另外的床单被子。因为用发泄欲望的方式暂时摒弃那些感情，现在我可以休息了。

去表白……算了，难得可以早睡。

-

我觉得美国队长最近对我的态度好了点。我没开玩笑，也不是过于自负，这迹象太明显，谁都能看出来。

更不是要泡他……泡他是不可能的，太惊悚了，我无法想象跟Steve·Rogers谈恋爱的模样，据我猜测，那种感觉会不太好，我跟他的差异太大了。我不会跟他谈恋爱的。

他对我笑的样子很好看，手足无措的样子也好看。我的魅力相当大，我整个人就是八万瓦的灯泡，难道不是吗？所以他最近对我态度能好起来，只不过是因为和别人一样被我吸引了。

他和别人一样。我不会跟他谈正经的恋爱的——意思是我不会跟他谈恋爱，我不会。

……实话，我也被他吸引住了。讨厌钢铁侠的人可能会有那么一小撮，但没有人不喜欢美国队长。我的天，他也是一颗八万瓦的灯泡，昏黄柔和的灯泡，我是白炽灯。这是一个很奇怪的比喻，可没有比这个比喻更生动形象的了。他把我深深吸引住，我开始对他有好感了。

-

表白始于一个清晨。

它就这么发生。Steve在Tony的房门前磨蹭好几个小时，终于鼓起勇气要敲门的时候，那扇门就被Tony打开，把他吓了一跳。

“Cap，你想做什么？”Tony挑着眉，“你在我房间门口站了四小时十七分钟。”他还想继续说什么，但停止了，并耐心等待Steve的回应。

Tony等了一下，发现Steve没有说话。他又等了一会儿，抬起头发现Steve眼神游离空洞，整个脑袋都是红的。真的，真的很红，金色的头发都成了金粉色。他戳了他一下：“Cap？”

“没……没事。不是，不是，有，呃，就是那个，”Steve开始结巴。他以为自己至少能做到表面平静，但他高估自己了，对Tony·Stark表白这件事的难度系数大约五颗星，Lv1的美国队长根本就是零装备越级刷本，他会被大boss碾压的。

我想和你谈一场恋爱。”他的眼睛有焦距了。他紧紧盯着Tony，生怕他拒绝一样盯着。就在这一刻，他的等级从1变成了99。

他以为Tony会拒绝他。他原本准备的措辞转在喉咙里发不出一个字儿，他看上去很冷静，但手心里都是汗。这是跟boss决斗的最后一刻，我们的Steve撑过来了。

“好啊。”他听见Tony这样说。

勇士Steve成功通关。

-

一切都顺理成章。他们并没有在确定完关系的下一秒直接进房开始做爱，而是非常有仪式感地出去看了一场电影、吃了一顿晚饭、逛了一趟超市，最后提着袋子并肩走回大厦。流银的月光打在他们身上，影子分明交叠着，被朦胧发芽的爱意拉长。

这种感觉也不错。Tony在心里感慨着，如果Steve能矮一些、不要让他看他的时候艰难抬头就更不错了。

Steve的房间比Tony的房间更温暖，谁也不能想象出一个古板的、来自上世纪四十年代的人能有此般的优雅格调，对吧？正像Tony所想的，Steve是很亮却昏黄色的灯泡，Steve的房间也是……昏黄的灯光把他们的所有都擦模糊了，床头柜上的纸巾一动不动。这种地方适合抱着拥吻，也适合做情侣，特别是刚定下来的情侣应该做的亲密的事。

Steve脸色潮红，天，他根本就不知道怎么做……他被Tony带着，脱光衣服，倒在床上被抚摸。“嘿，Steve，你稍微动一下！”Tony不满地嚷嚷，他才终于回过神，可刚一碰到Tony温软的皮肤，他就像触电一样把手缩回去了。

“……好吧，你不会？我教你。”Tony无奈地叹气，抓着Steve的手，让他碰自己的皮肤，“你先这样……抓着，抓着会吗！靠，疼！”Steve的业务太不熟练，就抓这么一下，他没注意自己的力道。他把Tony的腰抓出一小片青紫。

Tony不指望他了。他一边嘟囔着“我将和老冰棍进行人生中最无趣的一场性爱”，一边把刚刚在超市买的润滑剂塞进自己的后穴里。他考虑过自己上Steve，又想到他们的体型差，还是放弃了。他把润滑剂塞进里边，低温的凝固体侵入的感觉激得他发抖。他也没和男性做过，更没碰过自己的后面。还好，他接受得了这个。

Steve静静看着他这样做。他开始摸索窍门，当手碰上Tony的时候，他尝试爱抚；Tony没有反抗，看来他做得不错。

他也把手沾上润滑剂，并靠近Tony的臀缝；那里被Tony自己玩到湿漉漉的，他把自己的手指伸进去时，Tony闷哼了一声。从未被开发过的高热肠壁里挤着两根手指，Tony感觉到陌生的羞耻，他忍下来。尽量放松那块地方，好等一会儿正式开始时能轻松一些。

某一处被Steve的指尖按到，从那点传来的快感就炸在Tony神经里了。他压着嗓子尖叫一声，后穴缩紧，Steve的手指被他绞得动不了，指尖也卡在那一点上，快感就源源不断地爬上身体四处。操，Tony知道自己这是被Steve弄到前列腺了，他紧紧闭上眼又睁开，眼睛里覆上一层薄薄的水。

Steve紧张起来，他想把自己的手指抽出去，却被抓住手腕：“就是那儿……往那按。”Tony死死闭上眼睛，“你来。”他抽出自己的手，把脑袋埋进Steve的肩窝里。

Steve愣了一下，顺着他的意思再伸进去一根、不，两根。他对着那处狠狠往下按，Tony就被恐怖堕落的快感侵蚀，他喜欢这个，即使这种被掌控的感觉与他自身性格背道而驰。他妈的，太舒服了。

他的后穴因为这点舒服而松软下来，Steve做前戏做了好一会儿，直到他认为足够了才停下。

他早就硬了，硬到流水发疼，恨不得直接把自己心心念念的人抱起来操进去。Tony被他轻轻提起来，让他刚被玩到发红的穴对准自己的阴茎，然后把他按下去；Tony立即感受到了。那玩意儿保准大，他惊惧地喊出声：“Steve？Captain，等……”他的声音哽在喉咙里，毫无经验的Steve就那么把他钉在自己的阴茎上，几乎整根都操进去。

他张张嘴，差不多觉得世界都静默下来了。他觉得自己被撑成两半，那凶器比他穴里烫得多，跟淬了火的刀子一个东西，插得他又烫又疼，被灼烧撕裂一样。他终于发出声音，断断续续的呜咽。他的前列腺同样被碾过，也被粗大的阴茎长久按磨。

他好像被按到前列腺就会哭。他可以忍受这种疼痛的，但就是哭了。他轻轻地流泪，哭得一抽一抽，然后那根阴茎也被这一抽一抽的穴肉吞下，爽得Steve险些精关失守——毕竟是处男。他压抑下射精的欲望，又听到Tony在哭，更是一动不敢动，只轻轻顺着Tony的背，像在抚摸委屈的猫。

“……继续。”他听见Tony说，“别愣着，我没有哭，我也不知道……嗝……你继续！”Tony的声音里满满都是委屈，甚至很应景地打了一个哭嗝，并因为Steve迟迟不动作而恼羞成怒。

Steve沉默着，开始把埋在软肉里的阴茎抽出来又插进去。

他们是拥抱着的姿势，Tony坐在Steve大腿上，臀肉被挤在一起，那缝被抽出插进的玩意儿磨得火辣；Steve发现Tony一被碾过前列腺就会哭上一下，连带着阴茎在抽出时也舒畅，事实上插在Tony温软狭窄的穴里本身就是一种享受，Steve笑起来。这是他幻想已久的事，而幻想成真了，以后可以这样做很多遍。

他很高兴。他无师自通地把怀里哭泣的人放下，拉开腿以进入得更深。他看到了什么？Tony哭到整个眼眶都发红，一被顶到前列腺就掉出几颗金豆子，是这两个相隔甚远的腺体被神经连系在一起了吗？他心里滋生出欺负人的欲望，顶着前列腺不进不退地碾磨，看着Tony爽到颤抖，半张着嘴被自己操到失神。美国队长的摸索能力是很强的，他不久前还什么都不会，现在就已经能把一名情场老手干得动弹不得，只会委屈地哭。Tony用身上最柔软的地方接纳他。

Steve不仅仅是高兴，他因此而完全兴奋起来。

Tony以为自己会被这粗热的玩意儿干穿，它整根都进去了，他想象不出来自己是怎么容纳下这么可怕的东西的，开始还很疼，现在只有舒服了。他阴茎颤颤巍巍地立正，却因为前列腺上的压力而始终不能射出来，只随着一次次被顶进而晃悠。他本来不想哭的，没有哭的欲望，但一被顶到前列腺就忍不住哭出来。不知道为什么，他边哭边想，聚拢的思想又被侵犯他的阴茎撞碎。

爽啊，是真爽。过电的快感在他的躯干四肢里肆虐，以至于无法提起力气去迎合Steve的动作。他的腿张得很开，大腿根部被掐住，多半是掐出淤青来了；所有性器官在上位眼前一览无遗，他张着腿，隐秘的部位被Steve看得完全，他红肿的穴口和流满水液的臀缝。他觉得那些水都是润滑剂，又想起自己根本就没挤那么多。

他听见喘息和呻吟，是他和Steve的；哭声是他自己的，咕叽咕叽的水声从他们交合的部位传到耳朵里，昏黄的灯光映出肉欲的颜色。

床头柜上的纸巾孤独飘摇着。

Tony睁开满含泪水的眼睛，模模糊糊看见Steve柔软的金发：“亲我……”他说。Steve停下动作，就着交合的姿势，把他抱起来亲了一口。

有泪水的咸味，他们加深这个吻，用牙齿轻咬对方唇瓣，等到气喘吁吁松开的时候，靠近的唇瓣间拉上银丝。

Steve眼睛亮了一下，再次凑上去。

他开始喜欢亲吻，一直亲到Tony不要他亲才松开。Tony前面涨得实在难受，后面的快感又把不能泄出来的胀痛掩盖了，就好像应该射出来的精液都成肠液，随着抽出涌出来，打湿臀部和大腿；他流得太多了，恍惚间觉得自己可能比那些女人流得还多，于是心理感觉过于糟糕。但生理感觉舒服过了头，他被无止境的操弄和刚刚的深吻弄到昏沉，上边眼睛也在流水，下边穴肉也在流水。

Tony身体里的水都被榨干了。他哭声渐趋微弱，并希望Steve能射出来。他觉得Steve操了他很久很久，久到连他的体力都撑不下去，哪个处男能像他这么持久？这次做完可能要在床上躺好几天，后头都合不拢了，被Steve操到碰一下就肿，偏偏他还在坚持不懈地往里头狠顶，一直进入到无法再进入，抵着最里头狠操，肠壁的褶皱被他撑开摩擦，粘膜处处都关照到，完全是要把Tony操透的架势；Tony早已被他操透了。他在模糊的意识下胡乱淌水，Steve一把阴茎抽出去他就往下滑是最好的证明。

他把想要Steve快点射这话说出来，Steve嘴上应付着，然后操得更狠，他解释说这是为了射，Tony会因为这点更猛烈的刺激而更用力地缩紧穴肉，再因为错误的条件反射尽量放松，就像肉套子一样套住Steve的阴茎吸吮一样，甚至跟随Steve的操弄而动，Steve撞进去的时候，他就往下压一点，于是契合得更加完美。

操他的……Tony流不动泪水了，眼皮子都肿起来，疲倦的喘息声越来越大，夹杂委屈小声的抽噎；他满身都是汗，这天气很不暖和，可他被快感熨到升温，流出来的汗很快被蒸发，冷热交替着侵袭身体；他抱紧自己火炉般的恋人。

Steve咬住他耳垂，细细舔吻过去，终于依Tony的要求射在里面，微凉的精液一波波射在里面，激得Tony呜咽起来，肠壁剧烈收缩颤抖，身子试图逃离又被按回去，直到装不下的精液从交合处的缝隙流下来。

当Steve把阴茎抽出来的时候，大股液体——精液、肠液和润滑剂，它们流出来，染湿相当一部分床单；那包纸巾被用光了。

-

而纸巾一句话也不想说。


End file.
